Douce folie
by Jenin
Summary: HP/DM- Draco Malfoy est un moldu et nouveau psychiatre. Harry est un patient d'un établissement psychiatrique et déclaré fou. Leur rencontre va changer leurs vies. le résumé est nul!
1. Prologue

_Titre :_ Douce folie

_Auteur :_ Jenin

_Rating :_ M. Cette histoire présente une relation entre deux hommes, communément appelé un slash. Ceux que ça dérange, passez votre chemin, on ne vous regrettera pas.

_Couple :_ Hp/Dm

_Disclaimer :_ Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée de cette fic et la mise en écriture. Tout est à cette fabuleuse J..

_Nda :_ Bonjour. Et oui, une nouvelle fic à chapitres encore. Mais cette idée m'est venue (bizarrement) en regardant le nouveau clip de Rihanna, Disturbia. Ca m'a donné l'idée de cette fic. Mais quelques précisions d'abord :

Cette fic est un UA sans l'être. Draco Malfoy est un moldu, il ne connaît donc rien au monde de la magie, car contrairement aux apparences, la magie est bien présente dans cette fic (donc risque de spoilers). Harry Potter est donc bien le survivant. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette différence qu'il sera admis en psychiatrie car jugé "fou". Je précise aussi que les caractères des personnages sont un peu OC, surtout pour Draco.

Mais trêve de blabla, place à la fic qui j'espère vous plaira. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ... (Je pense que pour une fois j'écris sur une idée encore non-exploitée)

**- nouvelle version -**

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nom : inconnu_

_Prénom : Harry (seule information concrète que l'on possède)_

_Age : inconnu - approximativement 18 ans_

_Notes : A été trouvé errant dans la rue, recouvert de sang et délirant. Tenait des propos incohérents sur un monde imaginaire, et s'accuse d'un crime affreux qu'il aurait commis mais sans nous en divulguer plus. Pourtant, après enquête, aucuns corps n'a été retrouvé dans le laps de temps concordant. _

_Présente des troubles de la personnalité, il peut être tout à la fois extrêmement timide et innocent, et à la fois impulsif et passionné. Il présente un manque de confiance en soi,tout en dégageant un charisme magnétique et une impression de puissance._

_In-social, évite le contact physique et humain. Reste dans son coin et ne se livre pas ni ne parle. Ne se laisse pas aider et passe son temps assis dans l'herbe à regarder les arbres. _

_Ne veux pas être aidé, pense mériter son malheur. Semble porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules._

_Aucune information quant à son passé, reste discret et ne divulgue rien. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Ce cas semble difficile mais passionnant. Le fait qu'il ne se laisse pas aider et de ce fait ne nous aide pas non plus me semble être un défi que je veux tenter de gagner. Je laisse diriger mon regard vers la photo accrochée au coin de la seule feuille constituant le dossier. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs me regarde de ses grands yeux verts à travers ses lunettes. Aucun sourire n'apparait sur son visage et son regard semble vide, sans émotions. Il semble perdu et dans ses pensées. La vieillesse de son regard s'oppose à la jeunesse de ses traits. Il était plutôt mignon dans son genre.

Je reposai le dossier sur la table et soupirai. C'est mon ancien patron qui m'a parlé de ce cas. Ils ne savent plus quoi faire ... A chaque collègue qui essaye, tous échouent. Alors je suis leur dernier recours. Paraît que je suis plutôt doué, surtout pour mon jeune âge. Je n'ai après tout seulement 22 ans. C'est jeune pour devenir psychiatre,et surtout aussi bon que moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis.

Bref, si j'étais intrigué lorsque qu'il me l'a proposé, je suis heureux aujourd'hui qu'il m'ait choisi. Car ce Harry ne me résistera pas, à moi Draco Malfoy ! Et ce sera moi qui découvrirai son problème et qui diagnostiquerai son cas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

à suivre ...

* * *

_reviews please :)_


	2. Chap01:Rencontre

_Je vous l'avais dit que je vous le posterai bientôt ... Et bien le voilà! Bon, rien d'extraordinaire, je vous préviens, vous vous en doutez vu la minceur du prologue. D'ailleurs, si vous retournez en arrière, vous pourrez remarquer que je l'ai ré-écrit. Juste pour me remettre dans l'histoire, rien de mieux que de ré-écrire le prologue ;)_

_Donc, dans ce chapit__re, la rencontre ... Rien de palpitant vous verrez ... lool ..._

_J'espère à très vite pour le prochain chapitre ... Je vais essayer de vous pondre le prochain chapitre plus rapidement ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 01**

**Rencontre**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Je me trouvais devant la porte qui me séparait de mon nouveau patient, Harry. Et bizarrement, j'étais nerveux. Ca ne m'étais plus arrivé depuis mon tout premier patient, et encore c'était plus de l'excitation que de l'anxiété. Mais ici, c'était différent ... Oh bien sûr, j'étais excité, j'allais enfin rencontrer ce cas si difficile où tous mes collègues ont échoués... Mais j'étais également anxieux, anxieux car à part le défi qu'il représentait, il provoquait en moi un drôle de sentiment, et j'avais hâte de le rencontrer lui, la personne et non le cas qu'il représente. Je voulais savoir quelle genre de personne il était. A travers le côté purement professionnel de cette rencontre, j'avais envie de le découvrir. Et j'eus encore une fois l'image de ses yeux vides et hantés, mais pourtant empli de force, que j'avais pu voir sur la photo.

Je me décidai à respirer un bout coup et à ouvrir la porte. Il avait été décidé que la première "rencontre" se fasse dans la chambre qu'occupait Harry, pour un côté mois formaliste. Je découvris donc d'abord sa chambre avant de le découvrir lui, et je pris la peine d'observer son lieu de vie. La chambre est après tout la pièce qui nous ressemble le plus, la pièce où a besoin d'être bien, à l'aise et dans son milieu. Mais quoi que j'espérais voir, je fus déçu. La pièce était on ne peut plus banal : s'il n'y avait pas le lit qui nous indiquait que l'on était dans une chambre, on n'aurait pu le deviner.

La pièce était pourvue des meubles mis en place à l'arrivée, c'est à dire un lit se trouvant dans le coin, un bureau se trouvant en face, une table de nuit et une étagère. Les murs eux, qui d'habitude se couvraient de souvenirs, tels des photos ou des dessins, s'en trouvaient dépourvus. Ils étaient aussi blanc que le jour où ils ont été peints et étaient aussi nu qu'un bébé à la naissance. Et si je trouvais que la pièce manquait cruellement de vie, je fus surpris de voir que l'étagère, elle, était loin d'être vide. On pouvait même dire qu'elle croulait sous les livres, faisant peine à voir. Je pu d'ailleurs aussi remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus assez de place sur celle-ci et que des livres avaient été entreposés ici et là, partout dans la chambre. Je mémorisai ce détail pour pouvoir m'en servir plus tard. Parler de quelque chose qui passionne ouvre généralement la discussion. Peut-être pour une première approche?

Et au milieu de tout ce fatras (je pouvais aussi ajouté au dossier que Harry se trouvait être un bordélique de première!), se trouvait justement celui-ci, assis à même le sol le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Je me demandai s'il savait que j'étais là ... Au moment où je me décidai à signaler ma présence, le jeune homme devant moi tourna la dernière page de son chapitre, plia le coin de la feuille et referma son livre. Alors seulement il releva la tête.

C'était le même garçon que sur la photo tout en ne l'étant pas. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille, lui arrivant en bas de la nuque, quelques mèches balayant son front. Il avait les mêmes traits lisses et réguliers, mais plus marqués, plus adultes. Mais si ses yeux m'avaient déjà paru beau sur la photo, je les qualifierai plutôt de fascinants quand on se retrouve face à eux. Un tel mélange de sentiment ne devrait pas être possible. Je me retrouvai face à un regard d'un enfant et celui d'un vieillard. Un regard empli d'un désespoir profond mais aussi d'une force palpitante. D'un regard vide et morne mais aussi d'un regard passionné et reflétant un caractère bien trempé.

Et ça me dérangeait car son regard n'était pas celui d'un fou. C'est juste le regard d'un homme détruit, mais aucunement celui d'un fou. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Il n'a pas l'air d'un homme s'inventant une propre vie, sinon pourquoi s'en inventer une qui semblait-il est à l'opposé du rose? Et ces hallucinations? Sur quoi portaient-elles?

Je réalisai alors que j'étais resté silencieux assez longtemps, mais aucune marque d'impatience n'était apparu sur le visage de son patient. Il le regardait juste, fixement. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être un mur tellement son regard était inexpressif. Je me décidai alors à avancer et me dirigeai vers lui, toujours assis par terre.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Draco Malfoy. Je suis le nouveau. Et oui, on n'a pas encore abandonner ton cas, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Mais l'effet attendu ne vint pas. Il continua à me fixer de son regard vide.

- Dans ces cas-là, on se serre la main, pas vrai Harry?

Je ne me démontai pas. J'avais l'habitude des patients muets et récalcitrants. Je tendis la main avec un petit sourire engageant.

Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction qu'il m'ait entendu. Pourtant, lentement, il leva le bras et me serra la main. D'une poignée de main forte et vigoureuse qui me surpris comparé à la timidité du geste et à la passivité de mon patient. Je sentais la peau chaude contre la mienne, ainsi que la peau rugueuse et calleuse, preuve de labeur. Il avait effectivement un corps vigoureux. Un corps entraîné. Il n'était pas en mauvaise santé après tout, c'était la tête qui n'allait pas.

Je répondis à sa poigne tout en souriant, fier de ce premier pas. Je décidai de profiter de ce petit succès.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais occupé à lire?

Il me regarda mais toujours aucune expression.

- Tu lisais quand je suis rentré, et je peux voir que tu aimes lire. Et moi aussi, dis-je en souriant. Alors, je me demandais ce que tu lisais pour voir si je l'avais déjà lu, lui expliquais-je calmement.

En plus, ce n'était même pas un mensonge. J'étais moi-même un féru de lecture et je pouvais me targuer d'avoir une assez grande bibliothèque chez moi.

Il prit alors le livre et le tourna pour que je puisse voir le titre sur la couverture. "L'assassin royal" de_ Robin Hobb_ (1). Je connais cette collection. Une série de treize livres, je dois dire assez bien réussis. Pour dire la vérité, je les ais dévorés.

- Ah, "L'assassin Royal". Je connais. Tu en es à quel tome? demandais-je gentillement.

Et là, j'eus mon deuxième succès de la journée. Il me regarda et je pus voir un haussement de sourcils étonné. Enfin une expression sur son visage, même si cela restait très léger.

- Deux.

La voix grave, faute d'avoir servie je suppose, résonna dans le silence qui suivi.

- Pardon?

- ...

- Je lis le tome 2.

Il avait une voix grave, masculine mais également douce, posée. Je dois dire que j'aimais sa voix. Je lui souris.

- Tu n'es qu'au début alors. Je ne te révèle rien mais c'est dans celui-là que l'histoire commence vraiment.

Il me fixa à nouveau et ne dis rien. A la place, il retourna dans son livre, ouvrant là où il s'était arrêté. Je fus désappointé un instant, mais me repris vite.

- Bon. je vais te laisser. C'était juste pour que l'on fasse connaissance. On se revoit demain. A bientôt Harry.

Il ne me répondit pas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

à suivre ...

* * *

_(1) pti clin d'oeil à une collection que j'adore ;)_

_est-ce que ça mérite une review?_


End file.
